Warmth can Wait for Long Whiles
by W1ng3dOne
Summary: A One-time look at Tranceivershipping after a decade has passed. I still other story ideas, but I still want to get this ship out there. The other day I was thinking about how cool it would be for this story to get put on the Tranceivershipping Tumblr page. I only am throwing that out there because it's the first thing that pops up when you Google the ship..."Ahaha..."


It had been 12 years since the champions of truth and ideals left Unova the first time, and two since one came back to reflect on the other. Four League Champions (Alder, N. Harmonia, Hilbert, Iris) had lost fateful challenges (or left the post to pursue aforementioned ideals in Hilbert's case), and the fifth worked hard to upkeep normalcy for the region's battle savvy fans. The challenge seasons stretched for days for the visor-sporting young adult, and with age, the opportunities to escape the plateau the Pokemon League rested on were never enough to spend time with his loved ones,

Nancy had been a pop star for many years now, and her romance with the current League champ was one of the most talked about pairings all over the world. One of the reasons seemed to be that the other champions of other regions all seemed to go down a path of solo training and soul searching after becoming the battle tested darlings of wherever they lived. Nate however was not only a hard to find person for the typical reporter (like she was on the side of her pop star career), he was hard to find for a simple date nowadays. Of course, their relationship had been tried and tested in the early stages much the same. She had nightmares about a certain conversation held on the Ferris Wheel, concerning the amount of effort each party would invest in their careers.

_Nate: I don't have anything else to do Yancy! I have been battling to defend that "Champion" title my whole life. Unova is full of tough trainers, but not one has really put forth enough effort to win it from me with all of their hearts, determination, and respect for their Pokemon. Hilbert made a choice that left Unova without a champion for many months...I will leave the post knowing it will be in someone else' worthy hands._

_Yancy: Nate...Baby, My life is singing, and bringing joy and news to all who tune in. Much like you, I can't give it up unless I know that Curtis will be okay without a host and that angry mobs wouldn't pester me... I'm also on a contract until I reach 29 years of age. The sad truth about us is that I need you, and so does everyone in Unova. You could have pursued Roxie or Skyla or Elesa...the latter two have to know that Hilbert isn't coming back by now..._

At that point of course, he had proposed to her when the ride had reached it's peak and one could see all of the region's bridges and settlements. She accepted, and both reaffirmed their work to the last day it would be provided for them. That is why, when Yancy passed the threshold of their bungalow on the heights of Reversal Mountain, she was surprised to see the seasoned trainer waiting for her.

"Welcome back, dear!" a tired, yet seemingly happy voice emerged from the shadows cast by the setting sun. "I found out the number of sick days I had accumulated today, and I figured I would spare a few for the weekend. I knew your next trip to Hoenn isn't until Tuesday anyway." Nate said, removing his visor to reveal the now-tamed hair that it fit snugly around. There were times when Yancy missed the Herdier-esqe mass of fur her partner once stood out with.

Yancy blushed instantly, but she dropped her bags and quickly joined her fiance in the recliner he was resting in. She pressed her lips to his forehead, which was actually in a sweat. Startled, she asked

"Nate...you are actually ill, aren't you?"

"Well, dear...I..." Nate stammered. He was hoping that Yancy would not ask thoroughly about the state of his health. When she became worried, she had a tendency to faint or flush so much that she herself needed to be cured of a heat stroke. Nate had experienced the wrath of a tough Ace trainer after sweeping his entire team with deft and thorough blows from his Scizor. The trainer was so enraged, his Pokemon acted to match his intensity, just as Nate had recalled his Pokemon. The fiery Flamethrower from that trainer's Arcanine licked the champion's cheeks threateningly. It was extremely lucky of him to avoid a burn, but his nerves were so shaken that he had to request leave from the plateau following the match. When he found out he could spend about 154 days on leave, he left for Reversal Mountain on his Braviary. It was probably one of his least favorite trips.

"Nate..." Yancy whimpered. "You're hair is singed, did a Pokemon do this to you?"

"...Yeah, that's what happened, but it's okay, It was only startled by it's train-"

At that point Yancy had laid her fiance on the couch and removed her hat. She quickly comforted Nate in a manner that would hide her worrying as Nate began to explain what had gone wrong in the day's battle.

"Yance...at least I am home."

"Thank, Heavens..."

After a pause, and a kiss, the two began to giggle and chortle. Arguments were for people that lived with each other for more than mere hours at a time, and the pair had a lot of catching up to do before the League beckoned her Keeper again.


End file.
